As recognized herein, a first person in a room may have a first lighting preference while a second person m the room may have a second lighting preference. As also recognized herein, current lighting control systems do not adequately address the lighting preferences of both the first person, and the second person and may only attempt to comply with the lighting preference of one of the users. Furthermore, the present disclosure also recognizes that lighting preferences may vary based on activity, and that current lighting control systems give no regard to such.